monster_high_short_moviesmhsmfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein is the 15 month old daughter of Frankenstein, a student at Monster High, and the second youngest member of the MH ninja team. She makes her series debut in Monster High Movie #1. Personality Frankie is friendly, sweet, and polite with a clumsy streak. She is the most naive of all the girls; being so young, so she tries to learn all she can about the world through monster teen magazines, although their advice often cause awkward moments for her. Despite setbacks, she remains upbeat, hopeful and determined to find her place within Monster High. Frankie is also quirky, and has an awkward sense of humor, due to her young age. Appearance Despite being only 15 months old, Frankie's physical appearance resembles a 15-year old girl. Also, despite been a monster made up of parts from different people, she was created with a well-balanced, attractive body. Physical: She has long white hair with black streaks, with her bangs grown out, and pulled back into a bump. She has mint green skin, and has a blue eye on the left, and a green eye on the right. Frankie has visible stitches on her upper left arm, lower arms, right thigh, left lower left, right ankle, around her neck, and a scar/stitch on her left cheek. She also has two bolts fixed into her neck, which allow her to absorb electricity to use as an energy source to keep her body working. Clothes: Frankie's basic outfit is her Basic outfit, modified Scaris boots, and her Day at the Maul fashion pack earrings. It is a green and black plaid dress with a white collar & fishnet sleeves with a black ribbon trimming, a black polka-dotted tie with a silver Skullette pin, a black studded belt with a lightning bolt buckle and a chain, and black combat boots with a black lightning bolt heel. Her accessorizes are black and silver earrings, with a black seam chain & a silver lightning bolt, and a silver energizer bracelet. Relationships Family Parents: Frankie has a mother named Viveka, and a father named Viktor, who are her parents, Frankenstein monster and his bride. Frankie's parents are not seen in this show, but they were mentioned. Frankie's grandfather is Dr. Victor Frankenstein. Just like his children, Dr. Frankenstein is not seen in the show, but was mentioned a few times. Siblings: Frankie has 3 younger sisters named Francina, Francine, and Stitchella. Frankie's sisters treat her fairly, and are very kind to her. There are some moments when they made fun of her, but they forgive her after a while. Francina and Francine both appeared in Season 1, but Stitchella appeared in Season 3 as Jaylina's apprentice. Cousins: Frankie only has 2 younger cousins, Lightnea and Electrice. They both treat Frankie sweetly, but Lightnea sometimes teases her. It is currently unknown if Lightnea will appear in the series. Electrice appeared in Season 4 as Frankie's Dark clone, Strom, but was later transformed back to her regular self. Other Family Members: Frankie also has a pet dog named Watzit. He loves Frankie very much, and has a habit of licking her in the face, just to show her that Watzit loves his owner. Frankie has a clone named Angelica Stein. She was first introduced in MH Movie #69, and she didn't know who she was, until she met Frankie. Frankie helped her fit into Stillness, and Angelica quickly adapted to it. After a while, Angelica found out that she was Frankie's evil clone created by Joyful Justice, who was Frankie's enemy. However, Justice collected too much of Frankie's DNA, which made Angelica a failed evil clone. Angelica currently lives with Fiana Franken. Friends Frankie is best friends with Draculaura Vike, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Jinafire Long, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nile, Deuce Gorgon, Jackson Jeykll, Holt Hyde, Ghoulia Yelps, Michelangelo, and Jane Boolittle. She is also friends with Robecca Steam, Spectra Vondergeist, Operetta Phantom, Rochelle Goyle, Toralei Scars, Gigi Grant, Venus McFlytrap, Twyla Boogie, Sealena Blue, Angelica Stein, Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello. Romance Boyfriend: Frankie has a boyfriend named Jackson Jeykll, who is a Normie. Frankie and Jackson are very happy together, but have some minor relationship struggles, because they are the only official Normie x Monster couple known in Stillness. Other crushes: Frankie has a brief fanghoul/friendly crush on Michelangelo. They are very good friends, but there are some moments when Frankie crushes on Mikey. Enemies Frankie is enemies with Jaylina, The Dark Clan, Hallucination, The Street Smugglerz (Hipsta, Punky, and Rockbell), Justine, Joyful Justice, Twitch, and Hello Kitty. Powers/Skills Monster Power: Frankie can produce and shoot electricity from her neck bolts, which is a quick and easy defense for herself. Her arms and hands also come/fall off of her body. Ninja Skills: Frankie uses her ninja skills to fight off evil. Her weapon of choice are the nunchucks, which is the same weapon Michelangelo uses. Light: Frankie is the first monster in the series to discover, use, and gain her Light, but was the third monster to know what it is. She represents the Light of Hope, which lets people discover who they are, what they can do, and have a belief in an expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen. Trivia *She was formerly the Basic Frankie doll, but was changed to the Scaris: City of Frights Frankie doll in MH Movie #63. *Her style is basically preppy and cute, with plaid designs and lightning bolts. *Frankie's neck bolts spark when she has an idea. *After the freak accident, Frankie becomes more upbeat, positive, and energetic. *On her debut episode, Frankie was seen wearing Ghoulia's basic outfit. *She is the second monster who watches the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series. *Frankie is the eldest sister of the Stein family. *Her favorite colors are blue, which represents her energetic personality, and orange, which represents her quirkiness and her 'wild side'. *Frankie's favorite foods are spaghetti with tomato sauce and eyeballs, and pizza. *Out of all of the Turtles, Frankie is closest to Michelangelo, because he makes her smile/laugh. *Frankie screamed like the 2003 Michelangelo throughout Season 2 and Season 3 of the show. *Frankie's fears are being betrayed/losing the ones she cares about, demons, and mutant aliens. *In MH Movies #153 - #158, Frankie gets possessed by Jaylina, and turns against her friends, thinking that they treated Frankie like she was nothing. In MH Movie #169, Frankie loses her memory, but managed to get it back in the end of the episode. *Frankie helps people/monsters to find their Inner Monster, and who they are. *Even though Frankie sometimes doesn't think straight, she is always mature. *Just like her father, Frankie has a Mad Scientist side. *She is the only ghoul from the MH ninja team who hasn't been in contact with the 'Little Green Men' between MH Movie #62 - #74. *Frankie's arm and hand stitches come loose. Her head, leg, and foot stitches are tightly sewn. *It was revealed in MH Movie #71 that Frankie used to watch Teen Titans. Gallery See Frankie Stein/Gallery here Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Undead Category:Mash-up/Laboratory Category:Fear Squad members Category:Students of Monster High Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Light Wielders Category:Fan Ghouls Category:Allies Category:Allies of the Turtles Category:Good Girls Category:Heroes Category:Party Animals